howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gustav Larson / Biography
File:9B60CD47-BCEB-47F0-9DED-3F1A03B4D086-5969-0000078C5B6E8CD6.png| Gustav Larson is the son of Mrs. Larson. ''Being Sold by his Mother In "Gem of a Different Color", Gustav was traded by his mother to Snotlout for a "Stone of Good Fortune" (Actually a Changewing egg). Snotlout had the boy work as his assistant, with Gustav starting to act like him. He was later ordered to return to his mother by an angry Fishlegs. He is obviously at an impressionable age. He quickly picks up on Snotlout's way of speaking and acting. With Snotlout as his role model, Gustav quickly begins to annoy the other teens. When Fishlegs orders him to return to his mother, he does so in tears. Probably, The whole ordeal of being sold and having angry dragons attack his island obviously weighed heavily on him. Training a Dragon Gustav was allowed into the bunker by Ruffnut and Tuffnut during Aurvandil's Fire and the Flightmare's attack in "Fright of Passage", much to Snotlout's apparent dismay and annoyance. Gustav was attacked by a young Whispering Death in "Tunnel Vision", but he was rescued by Gobber, who blocked the dragon's fire before forcing it to burrow away. In "The Flight Stuff", Gustav got his own dragon, a Monstrous Nightmare named Fanghook, who is a played name of Hookfang. The reason he gets Fanghook is because after Snotlout tried to train Gustav to ride Hookfang and Hiccup pretended to encourage Gustav to do so, he started to feel unhappy about not being a true dragon rider with his own dragon. After Hiccup and Fishlegs tell him that he needs experience to be a true dragon rider, he went looking for a dragon of his own preference and settled on Fanghook. This ends with him seeming to give up Fanghook but fakes it to Hiccup and Snotlout and continues to train Fanghook afterwards in secret. Gustav functioned as Snotlout's arms and legs when he was paralyzed by the Speed Stingers in "Frozen", calling themselves "Guslout." He helped steer Hookfang and showed the Dragon Riders the cave where the Stingers were. Gustav then helped in driving off the Speed Stingers away from Berk, and joined the twins in making a paralyzed Snotlout slap himself the next day. Visiting the Dragon Riders For two years, Gustav scooped dragon poop without complaining. Three years after the war with Berserkers, in "Gone Gustav Gone", Gustav, at the age of 16, went to meet up with Hiccup at Dragon's Edge, much to the annoyance of the Riders. Unfortunately, he and Fanghook were still too inexperienced. After annoying the Riders, Gustav uses the Dragon Eye, which he believes is a treasure map. He nearly gets caved in, only for Hiccup to save him. Hiccup gives Gustav a stern talking to, telling him he's too irresponsible, immature and not trustworthy to be a dragon rider. Having enough belittling, Gustav left Dragon's Edge but ended up being captured by Dagur. The two of them then struck a deal to get the Dragon Eye. Hiccup delivers it, thinking Gustav is in trouble, but soon picks up on Gustav's plan. The young Viking lead Dagur to the island from before, revealing he set Dagur up for a trap, with Hiccup's help. When Dagur dropped the Dragon Eye into the chasm, Gustav jumped in after it. He, Hiccup and their dragons managed to make it out with the Dragon Eye intact. Hiccup apologized about before, stating he's still irresponsible, immature and reckless, but seeing how he dealt with Dagur, he does have what it takes to be a dragon rider, someday. Gustav then headed back to Berk. Becoming Leader of the Auxiliary Team In "Team Astrid", Gustav then joined the Dragon Riders' Auxiliary alongside Spitelout Jorgenson, Silent Sven, Gothi, Bucket, and Mulch. Together, they trained at the Dragon Training Academy under Astrid Hofferson. Gustav and Fanghook were able to hit his targets until Astrid moved the targets. Despite the hard training, Gustav, Fanghook, and the other Auxiliary riders were able to assist Stoick, Hiccup, and the other Riders in defending Dragon's Edge from Dagur's fleet. Following the attack, Gustav was given command of the Auxiliary Riders by Astrid, becoming captain of the Auxiliary Riders. Gustav and the rest of the Auxiliary Riders then defended Berk in "A Time to Skrill", when the Frozen Skrill returned, looking for Hiccup and Toothless. Mission to Defeat Viggo Gustav reappeared in Snotlout's dream in "Not Lout". In the dream, Hiccup decided to replace Snotlout with Gustav as part of the official Dragon Riders. Gustav, along with the other Auxiliary members and the Dragon Riders, took part in an attack on Dragon Hunter Island in "Shell Shocked, Part 1". However, Gustav and the other riders found that it had been hit hard by something, later revealed to be the work of a Shellfire. Becoming Dagur's Apprentice'' Gustav appears on Berserker Island as Dagur's Berserker Apprentice in "Something Rotten on Berserker Island". He shows the Dragon Riders Berserker Island's "phases". He later escaped along with the Dragon Riders and Heather during Savage's coup and tried to help Snotlout break Dagur free from jail, but he failed to do so and got captured himself. Afterwards, Snotlout rescued him and Dagur out of jail but the three of them ended up being chased by Savage's men. When Dagur suggested that the three of them should fight their way out, Gustav cowardly refused and revealed that he cheated on all the tests and lip-synced when others were singing the Berserker song, much to Snotlout's shock. After Savage was defeated and Dagur regained the throne, Gustav was showned standing behind Dagur when he was going to give a trophy to the "smartest, scariest and craziest" person on Berserker Island. Assuming that person was him, Gustav smiled and was ready to obtain the trophy, when Dagur reveals "sadly" that the person wasn't him, but was Snotlout. In "The Wings of War, Part 2", Gustav then assisted Spitelout Jorgenson and Hiccup in luring the Dragon Flyers' Singetail away from battle by using Deathlout to get their attention. Together they were able to remove the Flyers from the Singetails. After the Edge was reclaimed, Gustav told the other Viking of his heroics during the battle against the Flyers. Further Adventures of Gustav Gustav also worked on training other dragons. Specifically he and Snotlout made a joint training effort with a red Shovelhelm the pair named Guslout. Category:Biography Category:Gustav Larson